Sennenryuu
by Chisheccid
Summary: Un grito desgarrador recubrió la mansión, ambos personajes emprendieron una carrera loca para ver lo que pasaba, y allí lo encontraron, despierto, maldiciendo...


Disclaimer: One Piece es de Oda, no molesten.

Para la tabla temas de fandom insano prompt 001: Los ojos del dragón.

Advertencia: Este fic se centra entre el time skip, más concretamente la ubicación de los nakamas.

SENNENRYUU

Era ya la quinta batalla del día, y sin dudas lo estaba pasando muy mal. Estaba cansado, herido, sentía que todas las cicatrices antiguas se abrirían y lo desangrarían hasta matarlo. Sentía que la piel le quemaba. Ya no sentía su respiración, pero si su pulso ardiente que le recorría el cuerpo entero en menos de un segundo. Adrenalina pura.

En otra ocasión no le hubiese importado morir en ese mismo lugar, sacrificarlo todo, como esa vez cuando estuvo a punto de cortarse los pies para salir del encierro, para escapar de la trampa de cera de ese sujeto. Como tampoco le había importado recibir un corte monumental en el pecho por el que ahora se convertía nuevamente en su oponente.

Pero no, no era solamente su oponente, era también su maestro y su meta, aunque dadas las circunstancias, había inclinado la cabeza para que se convirtiera en su maestro.

Recordó a Kuina, a Tashigi, a Luffy, a toda la tripulación y en las promesas que había hecho, recordó los viajes y esas manos tibias que lo acogieron mientras deambulaba por la orilla del mar o entre los desiertos. Se sorprendía de haber vivido tanto por una promesa, y se alegraba de igual manera de haber hecho más promesas que debía cumplir a toda costa.

Empuñó mejor su espada y puso resistencia una vez más a los ataques de Mihawk, a pesar de luchar con tres espadas, y su oponente con solamente una, le ganaba por mucho. Era fuerte, demasiado fuerte, tanto que le daban ganas de llorar de la emoción, saber que estaba peleando contra el mejor espadachín del mundo y que aún estaba vivo, no estaba ileso, tenía infinidad de cortes y sangraba, pero seguía con vida, eso lo alegraba, porque significaba que algo había avanzado en el transcurso de ese año y medio.

Un mandoble le quitó el equilibrio momentáneamente, se inclinó para esquivar un golpe que de seguro le hubiese decapitado, porque no, Mihawk desde hace mucho tiempo que había dejado la intención de entrenarlo, ahora quería matarlo, y Zoro debía luchar para mantenerse con vida. Aún recordaba esa noche cuando le dio el permiso de enfrentarse a él en pelea, y no, no había sido una invitación cordial, lo había atacado sin compasión en la noche, mientras dormía, y así se habían mantenido ya durante dos meses. Zoro había aprendido a no dormir relajadamente como antes lo hacía, estaba demacrado, pero con esa vitalidad activa que nadie en el mundo le podría quitar ahora.

Perona miraba a lo lejos, cada vez se metía más en la lucha por sobrevivir, hubo veces en las cuales tuvo miedo de verlo morir, y esa ocasión no era la excepción. Ella se limitaba a verlo desde las copas de los árboles, rogando que no le pasase nada, pues de alguna u otra manera había surgido un cariño. ¿Cómo no encariñarse con alguien que a pesar de parecer un animal salvaje era tan humano en todos sus enfrentamientos?

Mihawk pensaba igual, pero si no sacaba ya toda su fuerza, Zoro viviría engañado de por vida, y eso era algo que un maestro nunca haría.

Lo cierto es que se había contenido, pero ya no mucho como antaño, porque no dudaba que de ser así, ya estuviera muerto, Zoro había mejorado y era hora de darle algo más fuerte, así que utilizó una nueva posición de espada que facilitaba llegar hasta él de manera más directa y rogaba que Zoro pudiera esquivarlo, o en verdad lo mataría en esa ocasión. Se dispuso y atacó en fracción de segundos, lo último que Zoro vio fue los ojos penetrantes de Mihawk y luego oscuridad absoluta. Entre los árboles se escuchó el grito de Perona y varias aves y animales escaparon de la manera que podían y se refugiaron en el otro extremo del bosque.

Mihawk se acercó al tiempo que Perona.

-Cúralo... -Fue lo único que dijo antes de enfundar su espada manchada de sangre.

Perona lo asistió lo mejor que pudo, le cubrió la cabeza y el ojo derecho que estaba en extremo inflamado. Zoro seguía inconsciente.

Mihawk entró en la habitación.- Es una pena.- Dijo.- Lo mejor será dejarlo solo, no sabemos cuándo despertará y cuál será su reacción, ni siquiera sabemos si despertará, así que lo mejor será dejarlo aquí.

Perona estuvo a punto de mandarlo al carajo, de golpearlo, de escupirle en la cara y tratar de salir de esa isla maldita para encontrar un médico, pero cuando toda su furia estuvo a punto de desatarse Mihawk la frenó con una sola mirada que la doblegó.

No entendía, no entendía por qué Mihawk era la única persona capaz de callarla sin decirle nada, pero no era agradable, ni siquiera lo soportaba y estaba obligada a quedarse en esa isla, hubiese preferido mil veces a Absalom o Moria, inclusive a un almirante de la Marina, pero no con él, con un ser escaso de sentimientos como lo era él.

Lo vio marcharse campante, con la espalda erguida y cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero antes de que se cerrara por completo, Perona pudo captar apenas un dejo de arrepentimiento.

Se inclinó sobre la cama, lo observó por unos momentos y la imagen le horrorizó, los moretones que tenía en toda su cara y cuerpo delataban que Zoro a pesar de no demostrarlo nunca, también era capaz de sentir dolor. Y empezó a admirarlo, a él y al que se había ido segundos atrás, y respetando la decisión de Mihawk, Perona salió.

Pasaron semanas y Zoro seguía postrado en la cama, Perona y Mihawk se limitaban a verse apenas cuando se cruzaban en dirección a la habitación de Zoro para cambiarle las vendas o en su defecto, ponerle plantas des-inflamatorias. También se cruzaban pocas veces a la hora de la cena, comían en silencio. Lo cierto es que Zoro había llegado para alegrarlo todo con su toque festivo de Mugiwara, y sí, a pesar de ser el aguafiestas en su tripulación, allí era el alma de la fiesta, solamente con eso se podría adivinar el carácter de los dos individuos que se habían quedado solos.

Una noche, mientras Mihawk y Perona se habían quedado sentados frente a la mesa, el suceso más esperado ocurrió. Un grito desgarrador recubrió la mansión, ambos personajes emprendieron una carrera loca para ver lo que pasaba, y allí lo encontraron, despierto, maldiciendo, tocándose la cuenca vacía e hinchada donde se supone que estaba su ojo. Palpó junto a su cama y encontró las tres katanas, las empuñó como si fuese un animal salvaje y atacó a todas las direcciones sin poder enfocar bien la vista de su único ojo, Mihawk desenfundó su espada y con el revés golpeó a Perona para apartarla del camino. Una lucha sin sentido y sin orden se abrió paso en la habitación, Mihawk esquivaba los ataques sin poder encestarle uno a su oponente. Era como estar luchando con un ser incontrolable pero inteligente, Zoro no estaba dominado por la ira, él dominaba su ira y la utilizaba a su favor.

Mihawk retrocedió un paso y Zoro lo embistió con todas sus fuerzas impactándose ambos contra la ventana y cayendo a un vacío irremediable. Perona apenas alcanzó a gritar cuando un estruendo se escuchó abajo. Miró por la ventana y se alivió de verlos aún luchando dentro de un cráter que habían formado con el impacto.

Zoro avanzó y utilizó la misma técnica que había aprendido de Mihawk, pero le dio una variante para no hacer predecibles sus movimientos y logró herirlo apenas en la mejilla. Fue el último movimiento, la batalla se calmó y el ambiente infernal se disipó como por arte de magia.

Perona observó extasiada.

Zoro se inclinó nuevamente en señal de obediencia y Mihawk le correspondió la reverencia mientras atrapaba con su lengua las pocas gotas de sangre que habían empezado a caer.

-Ya no recordaba como era el sabor de mi sangre.- Dijo antes de dar la vuelta. -Come bien, que Perona te prepare algo y sal dispuesto a morir en la tarde.

Zoro sonrió, se dirigió a la puerta en donde encontró a Perona, quien al hacer contacto visual con el espadachín recuperado, solamente pudo bajarle la vista y sentir esa sensación cuando miraba a Mihawk.

Pero no, la mirada de Zoro no era como la de Mihawk que era fría, había algo más en esa mirada, en ese único ojo vivo que no le dejaba prestar atención a lo que le decía Zoro, y por alguna extraña razón, recordó las viejas leyendas de los sennenryuu milenarios que le contaba su madre cuando era pequeña. Lo vio alejarse caminando campante por entre el pasillo oscuro de la mansión y recordó que debía preparar la comida.

Había aprendido tanto durante su estadía, a cocinar, a limpiar, a hacer labores que solamente hacía cuando era una niña en su hogar, y que ahora podía hacerlas con gusto para dos personas que eran las únicas que podían doblegarla con una mirada. El Halcón y el Dragón vivirían siempre en su corazón aunque nunca lo aceptase. Corrió por los pasillos gustosa.

FIN

_¿Muy OOC? Quizás Perona. _

_Siempre he tenido la curiosidad de saber cómo perdió el ojo Zoro, y bueno, estoy un poco desactualizada en el manga, así que no sé si ya se reveló eso, es decir, el cómo perdió el ojo, así que me lo inventé para calmar un poco esas ansias._

_Ah sí, me olvidaba, si hay alguna incoherencia sepan disculpar, que tuve que forzar un poco para que cuadre con la historia. _

_Suerte! _


End file.
